1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a haymaking machine comprising several tedding and/or windrowing rotors which are connected to a carrying frame consisting of a central section and side sections placed on both sides of the central section, the sections being connected to one another by swivel pins oriented in the direction of advance and around which the side sections can be moved for transport. The rotors are rotatably driven during operation by drive shafts which are housed in the sections that constitute the frame and which are connected to one another by couplings located close to the swivel pins between the sections.
2. Discussion of the Background
A machine of this general type is shown in French patent application 2.604.331. This machine comprises a total of six rotors. The central section of its frame carries two rotors, whereas each side section is formed in two parts connected to one another and each carrying a rotor. For transport, the side sections are folded upward to reduce the width of the machine. Moreover, the outside parts of the side sections are directed to the center of the machine to reduce its height.
The working width of such a machine is defined by the widths of each of the working zones of its rotors. Now, insofar as the widths of these zones can be increased very little if good work quality is desired to be maintained, this machine does not make it possible to reach the outputs sought in large farms.